Riley's Friend (And Crush) is a Wizard: One-shots
by Spirit Soldier
Summary: You saw the story of Riley and Harry, along with their emotions. But there are some things that wasn't shown. Here are one-shots about different things that happen during Harry's year in San Francisco. Harry/Riley, Multiple One-shots
1. Thanksgiving

**Hello readers and welcome to my one-shot for Riley's Friend and Crush is a Wizard. Told ya I was going to do it, didn't I? Just to warn you, I'm not gonna do consistent updates, so don't expect it. So, enjoy this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inside Out or Harry Potter.**

One-Shot: Thanksgiving Morning

Thanksgiving. A time where quantity of food is made and families are gathered together. And currently, the Anderson family is celebrating it with Harry, Sirius, and Remus.

It was Riley suggested to celebrate with them. The reason she suggested was because she thinks that Harry didn't really have an actual Thanksgiving. She wanted him to have one with a bigger group, not just his Sirius and Remus.

So after talking with her husband about it, Mrs. Anderson asked them if they would like to have Thanksgiving together. Sirius and Remus agreed, letting the three stay over with them for Thanksgiving.

Right now, Jill is getting up from her bed and getting ready for cooking breakfast. As she got ready, the emotions inside her head is discussing the plans.

"We have to make it a good Thanksgiving today." Sadness, the leader of the group, told all the emotions. "We won't be celebrating with our relatives like last time and Harry, Sirius, and Remus is gonna be joining us as well. We'll make the best breakfast, and the best Thanksgiving meal."

"I'll handle that." Disgust volunteered, brushing up her nails. "I'll make a meal so good that Riley would even like the veggies."

Sadness nodded. "That good. And we have to make sure that we give good hospitality for our guests, especially since Harry is such a shy boy. Me and Joy will handle that." Joy smile at Sadness at that.

"And what do we do?" Anger asked, pointing to her and Fear.

"Nothing for right now." Sadness told her, and the red emotion shrug. She have no hard feelings. It doesn't look like she and Fear could do anything for right now. "But be ready to be on the console."

Outside, Jill walk down the stairs, making her steps light so she wouldn't wake up Riley, Bill, Sirius, Remus, or Harry. She got her robes on, freshen herself up, and got ready to cook breakfast and prep up the thanksgiving meal. When she walk into the kitchen, she stopped at the entrance and her eyes widen.

In her head, all of her emotions has the same reaction and Fear was rubbing her eyes, like she isn't believing what she's seeing. "No way." Anger muttered.

What the emotions, and Jill herself, are watching is Harry Potter cooking breakfast. Flipping pancakes, scrambling eggs, watching over the bacon, and even making coffee. To say Jill was amaze was an understatement. How did a thirteen year old boy develop this much skill?

In her head, the emotions are discussing what they are seeing. "We need to stop him now! He could get hurt!" Fear panic, like an overprotective mother.

"Relax Fear." Disgust told her as she watch the boy. "It look like he got things under control. Like he has a lot of experience cooking."

"But where did he get that experience from?" Anger asked, the thing that all of them are wondering.

"We'll probe, but not force him to say anything." Sadness instructed him. "We don't want him to get violent like with what happen with Riley." All the emotions nodded in agreement before Jill started walking towards Harry.

Harry heard the footsteps and briefly look behind him to see Jill staring at him before going back to the what he was doing. "I didn't know what you guys would like so I did the usual breakfast." Harry told her. "Try to make enough for everybody over hear. The bacon should be done in a few minutes."

It was a few seconds of silence, other than the sound of the stove, before the astonished Jill spoke up. "Harry, where and when did you learn how to cook?" She asked in amazement. She look at all the things he cooked, and currently cooking, before a whiff of the smell got in her nose. "And it smells amazing."

Harry smile bashfully at that. "I had a lot of practice for when I was little. It was…." Harry hesitated a bit, before continuing. "It was one of the chores I had to do when I was younger."

Jill close her eyes, remembering what Sirius and Remus told her. It made her heart clench, hearing about Harry's childhood. After controlling her emotions, she turn to Harry and gave him a caring smile. "Well you don't have to cook for anyone Harry. This is my job, not yours."

Harry look down before looking back at the eggs he's cooking. "I know, but I want to." Harry told her. "You, Riley, and Mr. Anderson has been kind to me ever since I got here. I want to repay you back for the kindness."

Jill smile at him as he put the eggs onto a plate. In her head, Joy is gushing at how sweet Harry is. "Ooooh, I just want to give the boy a hug!" Joy gushed out before getting on the controls. "You know what, let give him one!"

Sadness nodded and with both her's and Joy's influence, Jill went over to Harry and gave him a gentle hug, surprising him. "You really are a sweet boy Harry." Jill told him softly. "Thank you for doing this Harry, but next time, we'll cook the meal together."

When she ended the hug, she noticed that her shirt is slightly. And when she looked at Harry, she saw tear stains in her eyes. Immediately, her motherly concern took over and she bent down to his level. "Harry, what's wrong?" Jill asked him in concern.

Harry sniffled, wiping his tear stained cheek, before addressing. "Sorry, but, I never got any affection like that before." Harry whispered to her. "It just, overwhelming to be receive a gentle hug like that."

In Jill's head, Sadness eyes are filled with tears like that. Without saying a word, she press her hand onto the console, causing Jill's eyes turn a bit misty.

"Well, you better get use to it Harry." Jill told him, getting rid of her misty eyes. "Cause you'll be receiving it from now on." A few more tears came from Harry's eyes, before she hugged Mrs. Anderson tightly, startling her.

"Thank you." He whispered into her ear. Jill merely smile and gave him a hug in return. Oh yes, she will make sure he received a lot of hugs from her. Sirius and Remus could only do so much, and Harry will need a mother figure in his life. And she's willing to fill that role.

Soon, the two of them got back to preparing breakfast for everyone. As they did, the emotions in Jill's head are discussing with one another. "Are you sure we should be filling a motherly figure role?" Disgust questioned. "We're not sure if he would want it."

"You saw him back there." Joy argued with Disgust. "Harry, whether he knows it or not, definitely want a motherly figure in his life."

"But will he accept it?" Fear questioned nervously. "I don't want to push him away."

"We'll be subtle about it. Have him be accustomed to the motherly affection." Sadness told her group. "We won't push him if he gets uncomfortable, but we won't let him distance himself from us." After a moment of discussion, the emotions nodded in agreement.

As Jill and Harry set up the table, the two of them saw Remus coming from downstairs. When he spotted the two, he nodded to the both of them. "Good morning, Harry. Good morning, Jill."

"Good morning." The two of them replied at the same time. Remus caught whiff of the breakfast and chuckle before looking at the two in amusement.

"So Harry got up and was the first one to make breakfast right?" Remus asked Jill. When she nodded, he chuckle again. "He does the same at home, cooking up breakfast while me and Sirius are asleep. It was a shock the first time."

Harry flush while Jill giggle at this. "Well, I'll be sure to wake up before or right as he does whenever he visit." Jill said, looking at Harry in amusement before going to counter and pouring a cup of coffee. "Do you want some coffee Remus?"

"I would, thank you." Remus replied back to her. He sat down and took a sip of coffee, waiting for the others to wake up.

Soon, Sirius, Bill, and Riley woke up, and none of them look as awake as Harry, Jill, and Remus is. The three of them have hair sticking up in their heads, their pajamas wrinkled up, and very tired looks on their faces.

Harry, Remus, and Jill roll their eyes at the sleepy trio. "You have to deal with a heavy sleeper to?" Remus asked Jill. She responded with a nod.

"Whenever he gets a break from work, he ends up sleeping like a rock." Jill sighed. "Riley inherit that from her father as well."

Harry nodded. "I learned from personal experience, when she slept over. Had to pinch her on the side of her rib to wake her up."

"Shut up." The three tired people grumbled. Jill and Harry chuckled before they grab the plates of food from counter, and set it up in front of the others. The smell of breakfast got the three awake.

"Pancakes! My favorite!" Riley exclaimed before getting a bite out of the doughy breakfast. When she did, her eyes lit up up in surprise and delight. "Oh, wow! This is better than the usual pancakes!"

Bill look at his daughter in curiosity before taking a bite of out of the bacon. His eyes widen at the taste as well. "And the bacon is very good as well!"

Sirius look at the two Anderson before looking at Remus, Harry, and Jill in amusement. "I assume Harry got in the kitchen first?" His response was nods from Jill and Remus while the boy himself look down sheepishly.

Bill and Riley, however, look at Harry in shock. "You made breakfast?" Riley asked in awe. Sure, she knows that Harry is the best in his culinary class, but she never think that Harry could do something like that.

"All by himself, with only little help from me." Jill added, causing the boy to blush in bashfulness. "We have a natural chef on our hand."

"I'll say." Bill agreed with his father, eating a forkful of pancakes. After swallowing, he spoke once again. "I think you're future is going to be a chef."

Jill giggle at the red faced Harry, before he got him to his seat. As she sat down in her own seat, Jill noticed that Harry's plate has only a little bit of food. "Harry, why only have that much food?"

Harry look down at his lap while Remus and Sirius sighed. "Hang on pup." Sirius said before going to the counter, where the leftover food is at. He gave Harry another stack of pancakes, and more eggs and bacon, before going back to his seat.

The two of them, after a second, notice the confused looks on the Anderson family face. Seeing them, Sirius decided to explain. "Harry wasn't allowed to get much food when he was younger." Sirius told them. "So he made it a ingrain habit in only getting a little bit of food. Remus and I are slowly breaking him out of the habit, but it's a slow practice."

"Wait." Bill said, feeling his anger rise. "You mean he had to cook for his relatives, and he get little food from them?" When the black hair wizard nodded, Bill had to take a deep breath to calm himself down. "The more I hear about them, the more glad I am that Harry came here."

"Same." Jill said, unshed tears in her eyes. Riley also have an upset frown on his face while Harry try to look smaller. After that, everyone started eating once again.

In Jill's head, the emotions are discussing with one another once again. "Okay, we are definitely helping him." Joy said with determination. "He really needs all the help gets, from people he knows."

"But he doesn't know us all that well." Anger pointer out. "He might reject that help if given it."

"I doubt it." Disgust interjected, folding her arms on the console. "We've seen Harry warm up to us, and he's the kind of child that would latch on to the bonds he makes."

"Maybe." Fear said, looking at Harry. "But should we take the risk?" All of them look at Sadness for the answer, since she's the leader.

Sadness furrow her eyebrows in thought, thinking of the pros and cons. Finally, she made a decision. "We're gonna help him." Sadness told them all. "We'll make sure not to push too far, but won't hesitate into giving him affection. Jill is gonna be a mother figure for Harry."

Outside, Jill look at Harry in the corner of her eyes, before going back to her food. Her eyes glint in determination. She'll be a mother figure for Harry. Give him something he never had in his life.

 **And that's the end. I hope all of you enjoy this one-shot. Again, don't expect consistent updates. Review, favorite, and follow me and I will see you guys later.**


	2. Making Superpowers

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, we're gonna have Harry experiment more on his magic. Specifically, on making marvel super powers. And you're gonna find something out about a certain character in the series. So, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inside Out or Harry Potter. P.S. I also don't own the marvel super powers.**

One-Shot: Making Superpowers

"Come on, come on." Harry muttered, trying to form the shield around his head. After school, and after hanging out with Riley for a bit, the black haired boy went to the park and started doing his usual practice.

It's been a week since the dementor incident. He and Riley are still a bit shaken at the incident, but they're getting better. They went back to their regular routines, and Harry is slowly succeeding in his experiment.

But that doesn't mean he isn't frustrated with the progress he's making.

"Come on….." Harry muttered one more time before the shield suddenly dispersed. "Oh come on! Not again!"

In his head, anger slam his palms on the controls. "I'm gonna get this right if it's the last thing I do!" Anger exclaimed, his head steaming.

"Um, Anger, how about we let Harry take a break?" Fear hesitantly asked the red emotion. "He needs to rest and you know what happens if…."

"Not yet!" Anger cut Fear off. "I said we're gonna master this thing if it's the last thing we do!"

"At least let calm him down first." Disgust interjected. "He can't master the thing when he's angry, no offense." Anger sighed at this. She isn't wrong.

"None taken." Anger said, letting go of the controls. Disgust got on and got Harry back to work. The boy himself took some calming breaths before gathering the magic into his arms. Then he started slowly letting it out from it and began shaping it.

As Harry try to make a shield as strong as Captain America's, someone is watching him inside one of the bushes. This person is no other than Allie, the shy girl of Harry's American friends.

Allie's watch with interest as Harry try to make the shield. She has been walking around the park, getting some fresh air, when she heard something at another side of the park. She moved toward that direction cautiously, and saw that Harry was practicing his magic.

Allie was a bit surprised to see what's Harry doing. From what she heard from him and Katie, majority of young wizards mainly use magic in their wands. There are some who start practicing wandless magic at their teens, but she don't think that they do something like this.

In her head, the emotions are talking. "Are you guys sure we should do this?" Fear asked nervously, putting her index fingers together. "Isn't this an invasion of privacy?"

"I like to call it watching out for a friend." Disgust told her as he's on the console. "I mean, it isn't like we'll gossip to anyone about this."

"Maybe, but-"

"Lighten up Sadness." Joy said to her friend. "It's not like Allie will be harm by doing this."

Fear sighed. "Okay, but if there's any sign of danger I'll-" She stopped when a magical blast from Harry's failed attempt got a bit too close. "Danger! Danger!" Fear cried out, pushing Disgust off the console and pulling the levers back.

That cause Allie to jump back with a yelp, which also caused her to land on her butt. Unfortunately, that got the attention of one Harry Potter.

Allie slapped her hands onto her mouth as Harry started looking around in alarm. "Hello?" Harry called out cautiously. "Is anybody out there?"

Allie is panicking. What should she do? Should she try to run or hide, so Harry doesn't know she was spying on him? Or should she expose herself? Should she lie if she do? The emotions in her head are arguing on what she should do, literally.

But it seems that decision is taken away from when the bushes suddenly opened up, and Harry spotted Allie. "Allie?" Harry questioned, then looking a bit nervous. "What did you see?"

Smiling nervously at Harry, Allie spoke. "I-I didn't see mu- I mean, I didn't see anything." Allie said in a panic, but knew that Harry isn't gonna fall for the lie. She wasn't a strong liar in the first place, and people can tell.

Harry sighed at this and walk over to a tree, sitting behind it. Concern and a bit worried, Allie followed him and hesitantly beside him.

In his head, Fear and Sadness is taking control. "I wonder if Harry's okay." Sadness said. "I hope we didn't upset him."

"If we did, he might not want to be our friend." Fear said, getting into her panic. "Or maybe he might hate us, and don't want to see us ever again. Or maybe-"

Anger grabbed Fear by the shirt and started slapping her silly. "Pull. Your. Self. Together. Girl." Anger told the purple emotion, slapping her every word. After that, she let go of Fear and cross her arms. "Better?"

"Better." The leader said, sighing. "Thanks for that." Anger nodded as Fear went back to Sadness.

"I-Is something wrong Harry?" Allie stutter out. "Did I do something to upset you?" Before she could stop herself, Allie asked the next question. "And what were you doing over there?"

Harry sigh, but smiled at Allie reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'm not mad at you Allie." Harry reassured her. "I'm just a bit upset that you saw what I was doing before I could finish. As for what it was, I was trying to copy the superpowers of the marvel heroes."

Allie thought of the shield Harry tried to make. "You were trying to make Captain America shield?"

"Yes." Harry confirmed. "I've been doing this a few weeks after I started watching the marvel series. I'm slowly getting success, but not anything that can last for a long time."

"But why are you trying to do that?" Allie asked him. "And why are you trying to keep it a secret?" Harry always have a reason for keeping secrets. And it's not bad ones or pathetic ones, like most kids.

Harry sighed, looking up. "Cause I don't if Sirius or Remus would let me." Harry told her. "While they're more open minded than most in my country, they still don't like to try new things out. They were very hesitant on letting me try out wandless magic at first."

"Also, I want it to be a surprise for you, Riley, and Katie." Harry continued. "And if I failed, well, I won't be disappointing anybody. As for why I want to try it? One, I think the things I saw was pretty cool and I wanted to do them." Allie giggle a little. A typical boy (And Riley) answer. "And second, it's something I can use to surprise any wizard or witch I face."

Allie was surprise at the last part, but not that surprise. From what she seen and heard about his life, it's that a lot of things are trying to kill him. And the things he faced practically terrifies Allie.

In her head, the emotions are discussing something. "Maybe we should help Harry." Joy suggested to the others. "Help him fight those bad wizards."

"What?" Fear questioned in a high pitch voice. Outcomes are already forming in her head, but Joy then explain herself.

"Not fight by his side." Joy quickly said to the leader. "I mean, help him with his experiment. Give him ideas on what to do. There already ideas forming." The other emotions look to see that the happy emotion is indeed correct on that.

Fear fidget a bit. "Are you sure Joy?" She asked hesitantly. "I mean, Harry might not want the help. He has been doing this by himself for the past months and is a pretty independent person."

"I know, but it wouldn't to ask." Joy slightly pleaded with Fear. "Plus, we can't have these ideas goes to waste. Allie will think about the 'what ifs' if we do." Fear sighed, but she can see Joy got a point. Whenever Allie don't get the courage to do something, she always think about those 'what ifs'. So does she.

"So, does everyone want to do this?" Fear asked the others. Sadness, Disgust, and Anger all nodded. "Okay then. Here we go." With that, Fear got to the console.

Allie look at Harry nervously. "Maybe I could help with your plan." He blinked, looking at her in curiosity.

"How would you be able to do that?" Harry asked her curiously.

Allie twiddle her fingers a bit. "I have a plan that might work. One that can help do those powers without using much energy."

(Next Day)

Harry and Allie are walking with one another to the park. The day went out as usual, with them hanging out with Riley and Katie, before going off to the park with each other. Riley wondered why the two were going to the park, but Allie told they want to talk about something.

Allie had to reassure Riley that she isn't trying to steal Harry away. Her friend can get really jealous sometimes, her rivalry with that Selene girl proving that.

"So, what did you have in the bag?" Harry asked, looking at the large bag on her back.

Allie smile a little. "Some things that might help you." She went to the thrift store yesterday and use her allowance to buy some of the stuff inside. She was lucky that all of them were gathered up in one place. And lucky that Katie let her borrow a endless bag when she found out about it.

In her head, Fear fidgeted nervously. "I hope we made the right decision in this." Fear said. "And got the right stuff."

"Don't worry Fear. I think this idea will work." Joy said in confidence. "If not, I'm sure Harry won't get angry with us over it."

"He doesn't seem the type to do so." Disgust told her. "Get frustrated at times, but rarely any anger, and that usually when a bully is somewhere."

"But he might be disappointed." Sadness pointed out unhelpfully. "It won't be good if he's disappointed."

Joy chuckle nervously. "Then let's hope it works." Fear sighed. She'll try to minimize the possible disappointment as much as possible.

The two finally manage to get to the secluded place of the park, and Allie set the bag down, breathing a bit heavily. There's a lot of stuff in there, and she doesn't have that much body strength.

"You know I could have carried it for you." Harry told her. "I offered to." Allie gave him a tired smile.

"I couldn't risk you peaking in inside." Allie told him. After gaining back her breath, she turn to him. "So, you can use your magic through your wand right?"

"Yes." Harry confirmed with a nod.

"And how does it do that?" Allie asked him. "Does the magic flow into your wand?"

Harry scrunch his forehead. "I guess so."

A bit of hope is shining into Allie. "So, do you think the magic inside you can go into other objects, whether it's magical or no?"

Harry closed his eyes in thought. "I don't know. I never heard of any wizards or witches doing that, but then again, I only knew magic for three years. I would think so. Why are you…." Harry's eyes widen in realization. "Do you think it's possible to flow magic into those things inside your bag?"

Allie fidgeted nervously, wringing her wrist. "I'm not completely sure, but I don't think it will hurt to try." Allie carry her bag in front of her, and brought out the things that she have been carrying inside it.

The first thing she got out is a toy replica of a captain america shield. Next are toy Iron Man gloves, boots, and a helmet. Then two toy pistols, a bow and toy arrows, a toy replica of Thor's hammer, and a two toy Hulk fists.

Harry look at all the toys scattered around. "You think I can put your magic in these toys?" Allie nodded to him.

"If you can put magic into your wand, why not other things?" Allie rhetorically. "If you can put your magic into this shield, you can mold it to make it as strong as steel. Maybe make it as actual adamantium-vibranium alloy. Or if you can put the magic into Iron Man's gloves, you can shoot it out like a beam."

"As for the gun, I think I can make fake bullets that can absorb magic." Allie continued. "You can also do that with arrows to, although you might need practice aiming. If I could, maybe I can use the Iron Man helmet for a targeter." She was gonna continue more when she noticed that her friend fallen deathly silent. She look to see him staring at her with really widen eyes.

She felt nervous at the stare. "Um, Harry, is something wrong?" Harry snapped out of his state and rub his head sheepishly.

"It's nothing." Harry reassured her. "I just forget how smart you really are. No wonder you're top in mechanics." Allie blush a little and duck her head down at that.

She doesn't show it much, but when it comes to mechanics, she is a natural at it. And have a love for it. She has the top grade in mechanics, and even got her own room to build prototypes. Did she mention that her family is rich too? That's why she was able to get all this stuff.

But again, she doesn't broadcast any of this stuff that much.

"I-I'm not that smart."

"Allie, you're one of top students at our school, if not number one." Harry deadpanned. "You make high marks without needing to study all that much. Trust me, you're that smart."

Allie's cheek flush even more. "A-Anyways, let's try it out." Harry nodded and grab the shield first. Allie saw Harry closing his eyes after strapping the shield to his arms, and she really hopes it will work.

It was only a moment of silence when a blue aura started surrounding the shield. Harry open his eyes and look at the shield before knocking on the front of it with his knuckles. He smile widely when there was the sound of metal against force. "It works." Harry and Allie both smile widely at this. "Though it's pretty hard to hold it. Maybe if I practice more, it will be easier."

"It should." Allie said, very happy that her experiment worked. "Now, let try the others." Allie passed him the Iron Man gloves and boots after he put down the shield.

In Allie's head, Joy is whooping in, well, joy, while Fear sighed in relief. "It works! It actually works!" Joy exclaimed in excitement. "We manage to help Harry out! Yes!"

Disgust sighed in exasperation. "Yes Joy, it worked. You can stop being so excited about it."

"Come on Disgust, don't be a spoilsport!"

Fear chuckle a little at the two before gazing at the screen. It look like Harry and Allie will become even better friends than before.

For the rest of the day, Harry and Allie have been trying out the new experiment with all the other toys. Between this, Allie took some notes and wrote of list of things she would like to test out. Something that can help Harry even more.

In the end of it, the two went back home with a promise to do this again in the future. As she walk home, she scroll through the notes with a small smile on her face. She cannot wait to test these things out!

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys liked this chapter. In the future, Allie and Katie will be a lot of help in the future. Katie with her American magic knowledge and Allie with her skills in mechanics is going to help out Harry, as you just saw on this chapter. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	3. Dealing with Bullies

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, Harry and his friends are going to deal with bullies again. Specifically Matthew. So, I hope you enjoy.**

 **P.S. Just so you know, Matthew is spoiled by his parents and both believe he's an angel that can't do nothing wrong. He's basically an US and thinner version of Dudley.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inside Out.**

One-Shot: Dealing with Bullies

' _I! Hate! Him!'_ Matthew thought angrily, his hand clenched together. The school has been a horrible one for him. Ever since that British kid went into school, he got into trouble several times.

Before that, he always had fun at school. Getting some lunch from other people money, making fun of the some of the other kids, and messing with them as well. He could do a lot of those things.

But when Potter got to school, he suddenly started getting in trouble, from detention to even a suspicion one time! His parents can't defend him either, especially since the teachers saw what is happening.

But now it's payback time. He, along with four other boys who got in trouble because of Harry, are gathered at the park, waiting for he and his friends to come over.

In his head, Anger is grinning from ear to ear. "Finally! We'll get back at that jerk!" Anger cheered, pumping his fist. The red emotion is wearing a black hoodie, with a red flame on the front. All of the other emotions are wearing the same thing, and all of them are male.

"Are you sure we won't get in trouble again?" Fear asked cautiously. "I mean, what if we get caught again?"

Disgust spoke up. "Then I'll put on the innocent facade we've been using for year." Disgust said, crossing his arm with a smirk. "It worked before, I don't see any reason it wouldn't work again."

"Maybe because Harry expose us several times?" Sadness suggested gloomily, leaning on the memories. "I don't think anyone, other than our parents, will fall for that."

"Well, if it doesn't, it'll be worth just to get payback!" Joy said to Sadness. He gave Anger a fist bump. "It'll be so much fun once we get our hand on them!"

Outside of headquarters, Matthew look at the group of boys. "Now, I want you guys to hide near the bushes. Once I reveal myself, and bring them closer to the bushes, you guys rush and grab them." All of them nodded. Matthew look over the bushes to see the their targets coming over. "There quiet. Everybody get ready."

(With Harry)

"Do you girls have any ideas on who sent us these notes?" Harry asked his friends. During school, all of four got individuals note saying to come at the park. The person who wrote it claims to have some trouble with Matthew.

Katie shrugged. "I have no idea. Still, if they're having trouble with that bully, with should hear them out." Riley nodded in agreement while Allie look nervous.

"I hope it's not something to bad." Allie said nervously. "And I hope it doesn't involve any death threats."

"Matthew may be a bully, but he isn't one to make threats like that." Riley reassured her shy friend. "I don't even remember a time where Matthew threaten to kill somebody." Harry and Katie nodded in agreement, though Harry is a bit in thought.

The writing style from the notes look familiar. It kinda look like Matthew, but with some differences. It sending off warning bells in his head (Literal bells, thank to Fear), though he ignored it for right now. It may be possible that someone have similar handwriting like Matthew.

"Hey! Over here!" The four turned to where the voice came from, only for three of them to scowl while one looks even more nervous. The person calling them is none other than Matthew.

Harry sighed in frustration. "I had a feeling that was you Matthew." Harry sighed, walking over to the bully. "What do you want? And why did you send us fake notes?"

The smirk on Matthew's face is sending off more warning bells. "What do you think? I want payback for the times you got me in trouble."

"You earn those times." Katie shot back at him, joining Harry's side. Riley and Allie also joined. "Or did you forget that you were picking on several kids before Harry came?"

"I was playing around. Having fun." Matthew argued. "Potter ruin that fun for me. I'm not gonna let you get away with that."

Riley couldn't help but taunt him. "What are you going to do?" She mocked him. "It's four against one. If you try to attack us, you end up in a fight you can't win."

Harry narrow his eyes when Matthew doesn't even look nervous. Something is off. And they need to get away. "Let's go." Harry told the three. "He's not worth it guys."

Before any of the girls could say anything or any of them leave, Matthew suddenly threw sand at them, forcing the group to cover their eyes. "What the-?" Was all Katie said before she was suddenly tackled.

In Harry's head, Fear is freaking out. "No, no, no!" Fear shouted, pacing. "This can't be happening! It can't!"

"Let go you sons of guns!" Anger yelled while Harry struggle. But if it was no good, and eventually, Harry and his friend are being held by the arms by the group of boys. "Crap!"

"Great, we got you right where we want you." The group of emotions heard Matthew say, smirking. "Now, it's payback time."

"This is not good." Disgust murmured. Joy, Affection, and Sadness look nervous as well, especially when Matthew looked at the girls. "Definitely not good. We need to get his attention on us, and make sure he doesn't harm Harry's friend."

Sadness and Fear (Reluctantly) nodded in agreement. If anything, Harry put his friends and family above everything else, including his own safety. "Disgust, make sure Matthew have his attention on us and not them."

"So, you couldn't stand getting what you deserved, so you to get a gang to beat us up?" Harry insulted Matthew. The boy scowled.

"Actually, I'm going to do the beating." Matthew said, cracking his knuckles. "They are just holding you down. I think I'm gonna start with the cowardly girl." Allie, knowing he's talking about her, is shaking badly.

Thinking of what to say next, Harry spoke up. "Big talk coming from a coward himself." Harry taunted, getting attention to him. "Having to gather a gang, and then set a trap for us. Don't want to get in trouble, so you do this."

Matthew growled, clenching his fist. "I suggest you shut up Potter! Now!"

"What's wrong Conway? To embarrassed to admit it?" Harry continued. While Harry is sometime shy, he definitely have courage whenever his friend are in potential danger. "You're just like my cousin or a certain blonde weasel back home. Always messing with people, with several boys beside you, and probably go to your daddy whenever you're in trouble."

Before Harry knew it, he got punch in the gut. Hard. Matthew glare at him darkly while Harry cough a little in pain. "I'll show you who's the coward Potter!" Matthew shouted and then started throwing barrage of punches on the wizard.

Harry gritted his teeth at every punch to gut or chest, trying to ignore his friends and girlfriend's shouts. Each punch makes him when to shout in pain, but he didn't. ' _Endure. Endure. Endure.'_ That's the thought that came to his head. The same thoughts that comes whenever Vernon comes to punish him.

Riley is struggling all she could to reach her boyfriend. "Stop it! Stop it Conway!" Riley shouted desperately. Katie is also struggling while Allie has tears flowing out of here, watching Harry getting beaten. Riley felt some tears coming in her eyes as well.

In her head, the emotions are in chaos. "Come on Riles, break out of that hold!" Anger yelled on the screen, pressing every single button. Fear, Sadness, and Affection are also on the console, trying to help Riley break out of the hold, but it was no use.

The next punch Matthew sent was to the head instead of the body, causing to fall on the ground while the guy holding let go. Harry groan in pain, his heading hitting the ground and Matthew's punch giving him a headache.

In his head, the emotions held onto something as headquarters rumbled from the impact. The punch to head didn't take away any of the memories or functions, luckily, but it was still a hard punch. "Oh Harry…." Sadness whispered, feeling tears spill out. Haven't her host suffered enough?

Matthew didn't let up, even when Harry in the ground. "You've been the annoying fun police ever since day one!" Matthew shouted, kicking him in the side. "Getting me in trouble!" One kick. "Stopping me from getting extra lunch!" Another kick. "Taking away my fun!" Another kick.

By now, Harry is coughing up a bit of blood.

Matthew was about to kick him again when one of the boys stopped him. "Um, Mat, maybe we should stop now." The boy suggested, looking at Harry. "It look like he has enough."

Matthew glare at him. "Did you forget what this Brit has done?" Matthew stated, kicking Harry's in the face. "The amount of trouble we got in ever since he came here?"

"Yeah, but he's bleeding now." The boy pointed out, indicating the blood in Harry's mouth, as well as the bloody nose from the kick in the face. "We should stop now."

Matthew merely push him away. "You may think so, but I'm not done." He grab Harry by the collar of the shirt and punch him three times.

"Stop it Matthew!" Katie shouted in anger, struggling. "He's nearly unconscious!"

He merely sneer at her. "Then let me help him sleep." He pushed the bruised and bleeding boy onto a tree harshly, resulting a groan. "Come on Potter. You haven't scream, plead for mercy, or anything like that. You're not gonna say anything?"

Harry merely gave him a glare, or the best glare he could with a swelling near his eyes. "I'm no coward like you." Harry stated, angering Matthew even more.

"You ask for it." Matthew pull his fist back, ready to punch him. But before he could land the punch, he was suddenly pull off his feet, causing him to let go of Harry. Harry landed with a grunt as Matthew was push into a tree by none other than Sirius Black.

"AND JUST WHAT ARE YOU THUGS DOING TO MY DAUGHTER?!" Harry turn his head to see Mr. Anderson behind Sirius, who is glaring at the five currently scared boys.

In Bill's head, the emotions are steaming, especially Anger. "These punks better let go of Riley before they end up in the hospital!" He turn to Disgust. "Disgust, threaten him!"

"Yes sir!" Disgust saluted before pressing the threatening button.

"You better let go of my daughter and her friend, NOW!" Bill said, yelling the last part at them. Immediately, the boys let go of the girls, not wanting to deal with two authority figures. All of them ran towards Harry, with Riley coming up to him first.

Sirius glared at Matthew, who look very scared. "You know, I just got out of prison." Sirius commented to him. "I know what it like, and I'm not afraid to go back there for what you did to my godson." Matthew sweated at the implication.

"But," Sirius continued. "I know Harry wouldn't want me to go, and I put him above my selfish desires." He threw Matthew to the other boys, but not hard enough to hurt him badly. "So you boys best go. _Now!_ "

With that, the boys scrambled away from the two adults. The two men glare at the retreating figures for a little longer before coming towards Harry and the girls.

Sirius bent down to Harry with concern and guilt written on his face. "Are you alright Pup?" Harry weakly nodded to him.

"I felt worse than this Sirius." Harry responded to him, his voice weak. "And don't blame yourself. I'm just glad you and Mr. Anderson came before they hurt the girls."

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Katie stated to him, though her eyes are shining with tears. Riley and Allie didn't bother to hold back their tears during or after that fiasco. "Why did you taunt the stupid bully?"

"He was gonna hurt Allie." Harry breathed out. "And if anything, he might've hurt you and Riley next, and then save me for last. I wanted to make sure that didn't happen." Riley hugged him tightly.

"You really are an idiot." Riley told him, her voice cracking a bit. "A brave idiot." Allie join in on the hug before Harry wrapped his arms around them both.

Meanwhile, Bill processed what Harry said. He took a beating from a bully, so just so he could protect his little girl? When he first met him, he was very shy and easily scared of any adult that's angry, but from the sounds of it, he didn't hesitate to be hurt to protect Riley and her friends.

If he didn't like Harry before, he does know.

After the girls detach themselves from Harry, Sirius picked him up. "Come on Pup, let go heal up those bruises." The boy nodded before closing his eyes.

In Riley's head, the emotions were speaking to one another. "That's the fourth, or fifth, time Harry protected Riley." Anger said, crossing his arms. "I'm starting to think that it's becoming a habit."

"But seeing him beat up like while we here held?" Sadness whispered, hugging her herself. The blue emotion is trying to hold herself back from crying. "It's just….just….SO SADDD!" With that, the dam broke and emotion started crying literal mini rivers of tears.

Even Joy was a bit shaken at what happened. "Well, he's not to hurt." Joy said weakly. "I bet he'll bounce back up once he get some rest."

All the while, Affection is silent. Time and time again, Harry saved Riley from getting hurt. But each time, the price is that he ends up hurt in some way. Each time getting worse.

A punch to the face by Matthew first few days of school, nearly getting his happiness sucked on Halloween, ending up unconscious and exhausted a few months before, and now nearly beaten to unconsciousness. How long is Harry gonna take all of that? Those are the exact same thoughts are running in Riley's own head as well.

And those thoughts are going to keep plaguing her from time to time.

 **And that's the end. I hope all of you liked it. If any of you think that this was a bit too much, well, I can think of worse things Matthew could've done to Harry and the girl. I think most of you can think of worse things as well. I hope more people will read these one-shots. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	4. Valentine's Day

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Since it's February, I decided to post a Valentine's special. Hopefully, by the time I do, it would be Valentine's Day. But if I don't, sorry about that. Got a bit distracted at a game I was watching. So, without further ado, enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inside Out.

One-Shot: Valentine's Day

Valentine Day. The holiday that several couples look forward to. Harry Potter is one of those people.

"Hmm, this looks to be good." Harry hummed, tasting a bit of the chocolate. "Though maybe I should add something different to the batch." With that in mind, he looked around for any other ingredients nearby.

Usually, Harry wouldn't care about the holiday. He never had someone to crush on in the past, and even if he did, his relatives would probably ruin it anyway. Plus, the Valentine during second year was a nightmare thanks to Lockhart.

But now, it's different. He doesn't know if Riley cares for the holiday, since she's a bit of a tomboy. But it would still be nice to give his girlfriend something for the holiday, and Riley does a big sweet tooth.

In his head, the emotions are watching make the chocolate. "Are we sure Riley will like this?" Fear asked nervously.

Disgust rolled her eyes. "Of course. The girl got a big sweet tooth. How can she not like it?"

"Maybe it's because we never made chocolate before." Fear suggested.

"But we did make several sweets for the Dursleys, especially during Dudley's birthdays." Joy countered, her eyes glued to the screen. "I'm sure this won't be different."

When Joy saw vanilla extract, an idea pop in her head. "How about putting a vanilla glaze on the top?" She suggested eagerly to Sadness and Fear.

Sadness hummed to herself. "That sounds like a good idea. What do you think Fear?"

After reviewing the possible outcomes in his head, he spoke. "Just as long as it doesn't burn."

"You say that for everything we make." Disgust stated as Joy went to plant the idea in. Then she noticed a hand creeping up near the chocolate. "Uh oh. Sirius's here."

"I'm on it." Anger grumbled, taking control.

Without looking, Harry hit the hand with a wooden spoon, drawing a yelp from the owner of the hand. He looked up from his search for ingredients to see his godfather holding his hand. Harry looked at him dryly. "No matter how many times you try, you can't get away with that Sirius."

The adult pouted. "You're always so stingy pup, not letting anyone get a taste when cooking."

"That's because the food isn't done and served yet." Harry remarked, grabbing the ingredients for the vanilla gaze. "If you want to eat, you'll have to wait for the food to be done." As he put the ingredients on the counter, he turned to his godfather once more. "And besides, this chocolate isn't for you Sirius. It's for Riley."

"Ah, right. You're planning to give her some home-made chocolate for Valentine's Day." Sirius smiled. "You're definitely like your mother pup. Between her and James, she prefer making Holiday sweets rather than buying them or having house-elf makes them."

"I still need to thank Dobby for getting me the recipe and the ingredients." Harry mused. "He wanted to help me cook as well, like we usually do, but I wanted to do this myself. So I have him gather decorations and a box to put the chocolate in."

"I was wondering where that small elf went." Sirius spoke. He leaned on the counter. "So, you're planning to give it to her tomorrow?"

Harry smile and nodded. "Maybe sometime during school. But it'll most likely be after school that I'll give it to her."

"Well, I wish you luck pup. Be sure to make it special." With that, Sirius went into the living room. After he left, Harry began to make the sap, but as he got the bowl, he saw in the corner of his eyes a bit of chocolate floating from the pot. He sighed and took out a wand, sending a stinging hex in the living room. A yelp was heard and the chocolate dropped back into the pot.

His godfather is such a child sometimes.

(Valentine's Day: School Time)

During school, Harry wonders if Lockhart somehow snuck into the school and persuaded several of the girls to bother him. It feels too much like second year all over.

Ever since he got to school, he've been receiving Valentines from several girls. From cheesy valentine cards to various sweets, he have been received several things.

While he's flattered with all the Valentine's gifts, not to mention embarrassed, he wondered why they're all giving him gifts. He's not really anyone special. Plus, he's already got a girlfriend in Riley.

He confided in that with his friends during the third period. "Well, I'm guessing it's because your relationship with Riley isn't well known to the entire school." Katie commented as they walked to their next classes. "The two of you never really announced that you're a couple, though Riley wasn't being shy about."

Harry blushed at his while Riley blush and chuckled sheepishly. Riley isn't one to be discreet, so she can be open with relationship. "But still, why me though?" Harry asked in confusion. "I'm nothing special. I'm just plain old Harry."

Katie sighed. "You are too modest sometimes, you know that?" Katie stated dryly. "It's because you're just you that girls like you. Your brave, kind, smart, not to mention really modest. It's no wonder several girls around the school gain a crush for you."

"P-Plus, even if there aren't girls crushing on you, they still like you enough to give you these gifts." Allie said quietly. "To say thank you or to show how nice you are."

Harry blushed in embarrassment at this. Riley, however, have a frown as she stare at all the gifts on Harry's table. "I wish you didn't have so many girls crushing on you." Riley huffed. "You're MY boyfriend, you know?"

"It's not like I wanted all these girls to give me Valentine's gifts." Harry protested. "I would rather not have to deal with having to put up all those gifts, not to mention the holes the guys are trying to put in my head." True enough, some of the guys are giving him envious glares in the classroom.

Riley sighed. "I know. I'm not trying to accuse you Harry." Riley apologized. "I'm just a little frustrated, that's all."

In her head, Disgust and Anger are a little more than 'a little frustrated'. "If I see one more girl giving him a gift, I'm punching her!" Anger seethed.

"And I'll put in a view words in." Disgust stated with a frown.

"Now, now," Fear said nervously, putting his hands up in a placating manner. "We can't resort to violence. Riley would get in trouble, and what would Harry think?" Disgust and Anger sighed at this. No matter what, they don't want to do anything that would jeopardize Riley's relationship.

"Um, Harry…." The black haired turn his head to the direction of the voice to see one of his classmates, Dawn if he remember correctly, fidgeting and holding something behind his back.

"Hello Dawn." Harry greeted his classmate. "Is there something you need?"

"Um, yes." The girl said nervously. Then she held out a card and a bag of candy. "I just wanted to give you these, for helping me out with Matthew."

In his head, Anger, Disgust, and Fear groaned as they felt the glares of the other boys getting harder. "How many girls are gonna keep doing that?" Disgust asked in annoyance. "If this continue on, then holes might be actually drilled into our head."

"Nevertheless, we can't be rude." Fear sighed. So he got onto the console, along with Affection and Joy, and they worked their magic.

Smiling patiently, Harry accepted the gift. Meanwhile, Riley is glaring holes at the girl.

In her head, Joy, Affection, Fear, and Sadness got a hold of Anger. "That's it! I'm punching her, I'm punching her!"

"Anger, calm down!" Joy protested. "Punching somebody isn't going to help!"

"No, but it will make me feel better!"

Meanwhile, Disgust is on the console and using her influence to have Riley glare at the girl. She won't be using any words, but she can glare at the girl like nobody's business. None of the emotions noticed the green emotion glowing a little.

"Thank you Dawn. I'm flattered." Harry said, giving her a smile. She nodded and gave a small smile back, though she move back quickly. She saw the glare Riley was giving her.

Katie tapped the desk in thought. If move Valentines show up, Riley is going to burst. And there's nothing good coming from that. But Harry isn't going to rude and refuse the gifts either, his polite nature refuse to do so. The guy can't stand the thought of hurting others.

So it's up to her to make sure that everyone knows Harry and Riley are a couple. To make sure everyone gets the message.

(Lunch Period)

"Where did Katie go?" Riley asked Harry and Allie. The three of them are seating at one of the lunchroom tables, eating lunch obviously. Katie, however, went off somewhere else.

Harry shrugged. "She didn't told me. Left before I could ask."

"Same." Allie stated. "Well, except that she told that she'll do something to help you guys." Harry and Riley narrowed their eyes in slight suspicion. What is Katie planning?

"Well, hopefully it won't be anything too bad." Harry sighed. "But you never know with her."

"Well, maybe she'll find a way to get those girls to back." Riley said, being the usual optimist. "After all, she knows how much a problem it is for the both of us."

Harry looked at Riley curiously. Before he could ask about that last part, the speakers around the school began to flare up. "Testing, testing, one, two, three. Is this thing on?"

Harry's, Riley's, and Allie's eyes widen. They recognize that voice. Katie. How on earth did she get into the principal's office?

In their head, the Fears straightened up at this. "What is she planning?" They all unknowingly asked simultaneously.

"Well, I hope it is, cause I got to tell you girls something." Katie spoke through the speakers. As the teachers ran out of the lunchroom to get to Katie, she continued speaking. "For those crushing on Harry, you best let it go now. Harry and Riley are an official couple, ever since Christmas! And Riles doesn't like it girls give her man Valentine's."

The couple began to blush beet red as several people stared at them. They are also mentally yelling at Katie. What is she thinking? They wanted the problem gone, but announcing their relationship to entire school is not what they had in mind!

"Oh! And to show you proof…." Suddenly, the projector in the lunchroom flared up, and it show a picture that made Harry and Riley go from beet to cherry red. On the screen, is the two of them having their first kiss in the snow.

In both of their heads, all the emotions are too stunned and embarrassed to speak. Even the Joys and the Affections have any words. Finally, the Anger reacts and marched towards the console.

"Out of my way!" The two shouted, shoving the others away, and unknowingly at the same time, they caused their host to react.

"...KATTTTTIE!" The two of them screamed in anger and embarrassment.

(After school)

Well, the problem of girls giving Harry Valentines been solved. But the results were Katie receiving three weeks detention, and the couple too embarrassed to even look at each other for the rest of the school hours, much less anybody else.

"Honestly, Katie reminds me too much of the twins, as well as Jeanne and Caitlynn." Harry huffed. "How did you and Allie survive her for so long?"

"Who knows?" Riley stated with a weak shrug. "At least all those girls was dealt with."

"There's that." Harry sighed. Then he smiled. "At least I can use this time to give my Valentine's gift to you."

In his head, Affection decided to take charge. "Let use this time now to give her the chocolates." He stated, pressing a few buttons on the console.

Riley perked up in slight surprise at this, turning towards him. "You gave me a Valentine's gift?" Riley asked. When she asked that, she felt the urge to hit herself. Of course Harry would get her one. He's Harry of course.

The boy nodded, taking off his backpack and digging through it. "I didn't know if you cared about the holiday or not, but it would be nice to make something for you." He then pulled out the heart-shaped box of chocolate out, and handed them to Riley. "So, I hope you like them."

Riley took the box out of his hands, and then slowly opened it. When she saw what was in it, her eyes sparkled in delight. In there are warm and fresh chocolates, with a vanilla glaze right on top.

In her head, Joy's and Affection's eyes sparkled. "Chocolate!" They squealed, hugging one another.

"Wow, they look and smell so good!" Riley exclaimed in happiness. But then her mind remembered something he said, and she turned to him. "Wait, did you say you made these chocolates?"

Harry nodded. "Are you really surprise about that?" Harry rhetorically asked. "You do know I love to cook a lot. And I didn't want to buy chocolate from the store when I know I could make it myself. I felt like that would feel more heartfelt."

Riley stared at Harry for a moment, making Harry feel a little nervous. The girl slowly put the box down, and when she did, she launched herself at Harry, giving him a big hug. "You're the sweetest boy ever Harry!" Riley gushed, causing the boy to blush once more. "I'm so lucky to have someone like you!"

In her head, Affection is on the console. "He's really is the best boyfriend ever!" The pink emotion squealed.

As Affection is squealing, Fear suddenly realize something. "But Riley didn't give him anything!" Fear

When she move back, she gained a mix look of sheepishness and a bit of guilt. "But, I didn't give you anything." Riley said sheepishly. "You were right about not caring about the holiday thing. I would've completely forgot about Valentine's day if not for all those girls."

In Harry's head, Joy laughed and shook her head. "I guess you were right about Riley not caring about the holiday all that much Fear."

The emotions sighed. "At least she doesn't seem unhappy or anything." He mumbled.

Harry smiled. "Don't worry about it Riley. I'm not looking for you to give me gifts. Being with you and seeing you happy is already enough for a Valentine's gift."

Riley blushed as she picked up the box of sweets from the ground. "Well, next year I'm definitely gonna give you a gift for Valentine's day!" Riley said in determination. "It won't just be my happiness!"

While he doesn't care if he gets any gifts for Valentine's, he saw no reason to fight about it. "Well, I look forward to next year then." Harry said. As they continued walking back home, Harry asked something. "Aren't you gonna try one now?"

Riley blinked before looking at the box. "Oh, right." Riley picked a piece of chocolate from the box before throwing it up and letting it land in her mouth. Her eyes lit up at the taste. "Wow, this is really good! Better than regular chocolate! It's taste fresh too!"

Harry blushed and chuckled. "I'm glad. The freshness was because I put a lasting charm on it, so it still should taste like it was fresh from the stove, though hard enough that it wouldn't melt on your fingers."

"Magic is so cool sometimes." Riley picked up another piece of chocolate and threw it up to her mouth. But instead of landing in her mouth, it landed on her nose and then on the ground. She gasped.

In her head, Joy reacted instantly. "Five seconds rule!"

"Oh not, not that piece of chocolate!" Once again, the fight between Disgust and Joy about the five seconds rule started.

 **And that's the end. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and that it was good enough for all of you. I tried my best to make it good and finish it at around this month. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


End file.
